A Grimm Valentine
by tomasgurl39
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! What can possibly go wrong? Broken glass, bricks, and champagne! Find out what happens in the 5th instalment of The Grimm Universe!


A Grimm Valentine

A/n: Sorry this took so long guys! I just couldnt get this one right, and it needed to be right before I posted it. So here it is! Hope you guys like it, and the next one will be up in the next few days. it just needs some polishing before posting. And this time, I promise, just a few days. I swear! Have fun reading, and tell me what you think!

The waiter walked us to our table, a cute square table set for two with a candle in the middle and a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice on the side. Puck and I took our seats, the waiter handing us the menus and pouring each of us a glass of the bubbly drink. I was hesitant at first, but just one sip was all I needed for the hesitation to fly through the window.

"This is awesome Puck. I didn't know you could think up anything like this." I said to my boyfriend, gesturing around us to the pretty restaurant. Puck chuckled and downed his champagne all in one gulp. He let out a belch before grinning at me.

"I know." I rolled my eyes. He was never going to change. Soon the waiter came back and we ordered. Within just seconds our food was in front of us and Puck was eating once again with his hands. I ate, but didn't really taste anything. I looked around the room, the walls seemed to shine and the lights danced above us. Whoa, what was in this champagne? I looked back to Puck, who had been calling my name. He smiled, the cocky, mischievous smile of his that I've come to know so well. He and I made idle chit chat. As he was talking, I reached out to grab my glass. Miss calculating, my fingers barely grazed the glass. It tipped over, the liquid inside spilling the white table cloth. I watched from my spot, unable to move as my glass rolled off of the table and so agonizingly slowly fell to the checkered tiled floor.

The glass shattered into a million tiny pieces, and then I could move. I quickly sat up in bed, my blankets tangled up with my legs. I straitened my tank top and pushed my hair back from my head, trying to process what happened. Before my fuzzy brain could comprehend anything, my bedroom door burst open and in came the whole family in varying degrees of sleep and awake. Mom and Granny were both dressed with aprons on and flour all over them. They must have been cooking. Uncle Jake and Dad looked like they had coffee spilled over the front of their shirts. Puck, Daph, Red and little Basil looked confused.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Both Dad and Puck asked at the same time before glaring at each other. I climbed out of bed, looking at the shattered glass littered all over my floor. The window was nearly completely gone. And the culprit was a bright red brick in the middle of it all.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." A little confused but fine. His wings popping out, Puck flew over the debris and to my side. He slung his arm around my shoulders and looked at the glass glittering on the floor.

"Good. Cause nobody pranks my girl but me." he said, picking me up and flying me to the other side of the room. I gave him a confused look.

"You mean this wasn't you?" Mom asked, walking through the small crowd to stand in front of me. She checked me over for any cuts, just like I knew she would. Mothers. Puck snorted, causing everyone to look at him.

"Me? No! I have something else planned for Brina. Something awesome, it being Valentines Day and all."

"Great. I can't wait." I pushed through everyone to the bathroom while Granny cleaned up the broken glass. Jake pulled out a wand and with Daphne's help I had a new window within seconds. This time one that wouldn't break from a flying brick. I took a shower as I thought about these strange events so far. My weirdly nice dream date with Puck, the window and brick incident, and the fact that Puck didn't cause it. Which now brings a whole new thought to mind. If it wasn't Puck, then who was it? And how did the brick even break the glass in the first place? The house has so many protective spells around it could out protect Fort Knox!

Stepping out of the shower I realized I was over reacting about this whole thing. Maybe I was getting antsy. I mean we haven't had a case in at least a month or so. I was just restless. It was probably just a harmless prank on a day where the single population feels alone. Everyone in town knew Puck and I were dating. So it must have been some lonely guy or girl from school having a one person pity party. With that notion in mind, I walked down to the dining room for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sisters Grimm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brina! Come here!" I groaned before peeling myself off of the couch and away from my book. I had been seeing lots of stuff about Game of Thrones. So I desided to give it a try. Both the TV show and the books. I was hooked! Though Dad wasn't all that enthusiastic about it.

"What do you want Daph?" I asked, walking into the room she shared with Red. She sat at her desk, a letter laying in front of her. She pointed to the letter and then at me. she was in this weird vase where she would just point instead of saying anything. Most of the time it looked like she poking random invisible things. But then again, knowing Daphne, she may have found a way through magic to see ghosts.

Not knowing what I was getting myself into, I picked up the letter and started to read. About half way through I rolled my eyes. It was just a stupid note giving me directions to change and wait outside. Looks like Puck's plan was going into effect now.

One outfit, a hectic fly through the town, and some insults later, Puck and I were touching down in front of a fancy restaurant.

"What's this?" I asked, as we walked into the building. I didn't even know Ferryport had a place like this. Well, you learn something every day, right?

"Your Mom and sister said I had to take you on a date tonight. It being Valentine's day." A waiter greeted us as we walked in. he took us to our table. We must have had reservations. As we were walking to our table, I realized this place was like my dream. Fancy restaurant, table for two, even the champagne! I mean, it wasn't the same place from my dream; the walls weren't shinning and the lights weren't dancing. But it was still nice. Puck and I don't really go out for dates. Mainly because my dad won't let us. I mean we would sneak out from time to time, but this time I had to thank Mom and Daphy.

The date went very well. Puck and I talked; he made a fool of himself, which in turn embarrassed the hell out of me. I drank champagne and most importantly, I didn't break my glass. The night was coming to an end when the waiter brought us the check. I started to go for my wallet when Puck handed the guy a credit card and waved him away. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked, staring back at me in turn.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed to the credit card in the hand of our waiter. I looked back to Puck for an explanation.

"My mom gave it to me. When I came back with you losers all the years ago, after my father was murdered. She said it was for emergencies. So natural I use it for my prank supplies. And you're birthday presents and stuff like that." I continued to stare at him. Why have I not found this out before? Like, what?

"I thought you got all that money from Granny!"I exclaim as we made our way out of the restaurant. He picked me up and started to fly us back home.

'The only money I get from the Old lady is allowance from chores." He yelled over the howling February wind. I snorted.

"You don't do your chores." I yelled before landing on the front porch.

"Exactly." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss to end the night.


End file.
